Cupcake
by tis-potter
Summary: A one shot. L&J. Trust me, this story is better then the summary! I personally love it! Alternate ending to my current fanfic, thgouth I would let you gusy read it!


One shot-

James was such an unbelievably, ridiculously, stupid idiot! Lily just did not know what she was going to do with him. Sometimes she wondered why she was even with him. For months, she felt like they were perfect together, Lily was never one to move fast in a relationship, but theirs was going at mach 3.

She felt as if she had been with him all her life, but then again, she has known him for the last seven years. And he had been after her forever until she gave in, then they had been going steady. But as soon as James had her, it was bliss. However, this month had been going downhill, and Lily just could not understand why.

This is why she was all alone right now, in the astronomy tower. The view was absolutely breathtaking, and her and James had taking a liking to going up there late at night in his invisibility cloak.

It was so mysterious and Romantic, but she hadn't told James that. James and his stupidity. His stupid dimples and his ridiculous hair that she couldn't stand. His eyes…And his dumb, imbecile smile that made her go red in the face. Lets not forget his height, that engulfed her in darkness…When she needed him most. How she hated him for that.

Lily just realized how dark it was, and that she should be heading back to the common room. She still had some studying to do for her NEWT's. The common room wasn't exactly the best place to study in. She would have to retreat to the heads room…But then she would run into James. Maybe he was still in the common room? She would have to take her chances.

Lily quietly opened the door to the heads room, and she let out a loud sigh. He wasn't here. Now she could do her homework without worrying about him. Lily grabbed her books and began to read.

Not even ten seconds later did James step into the room. Lily kept her eyes on her book, not until James was sitting across from her did she notice that her- "Books upside down aren't the best way to soak in intelligence, Love," James said with a hint of sarcasm.

He grabbed the book and flipped it over, taking every one of her tense fingers and wrapping them around her book. Lily could feel herself go red in the face, she pulled the book up higher so he wouldn't notice. James gripped the book tightly and pulled it down ever so slowly, his grin growing bigger with every inch of her face revealed.

"Please stop, you look like some sort of muggle-" "Clown?" James suggested, his grin going, if possible, bigger; twisting around that infernal sugar quill. He pulled it slowly out of his mouth as if it were a cigar. He put on a southern accent "Wish for a puff, Darling?" He said, rolling his R with as much force as he could. He put the quill back in his mouth, but the grin did not return. Very suddenly James jumped toward her. Inches from his face, Lily went even more red. She could feel his sweet breath upon herself, his stare made her fall into his eyes for an eternity. How he made her angry.

"Lily. Can I ask you a question?" Without waiting for a reply he continued, "Does my breath smell?" James asked blowing air into her face. Lily gave him a dirty look and he grinned like a wild man. James grabbed the book and threw it behind himself and sat on her lap. "Now here is an even more serious question," James said, his grin fading into a smirk. "What?" Lily whispered, his face getting closer and closer.

" What color are my eyes?" James asked, closing his eyes at the same time, sugar quill still hanging from his mouth. Lily smiled so broadly, she felt as if she was going to burst; but she stopped immediately when he peaked. "Hazel and Grey I guess, depends on what kind of day your having. Judging by your attitude a good one; So they are hazel today," Lily said with a feeling of superiority.

James opened them, pulled the sugar quill out of his mouth and stuck it over her ear. "That's why I love you Lily," He whispered, giving her a kiss on her forehead. Climbing over the couch. She could hear his door shut, she gave a deep sigh and slid off of the couch. Then the tears came, and she sniffled.

She felt like she was a child. James never treated her like that, he always gave her a kiss on the lips. Was he trying to tell her he wanted to be friends? Or did he mean he found someone else. Lily couldn't bear it. She closed her eyes and began to whimper. She sat on the floor for almost a minute, then she opened her eyes, and was about to wipe them when a finger did it for her. But it wasn't hers. He came into focus. James was, again, inches from her face.

He pulled the sugar quill from her mouth, gave it a taste and threw it behind him as well. Lily stared him in the eye. It was his turn to go red.

"Why does Lily cry?" James asked. "Stop treating me like a child James!" Lily said. James looked down at her, then back into her eyes. "I love you, and I bought you a little, well I Got you a little something that might make you…happy." Lily gave him the second dirty look of the night. "I don't need you to buy me James!" Lily yelled. James didn't look taken aback, but just put his finger on her lips. He grabbed her hands, she tried to pull away, but he was too strong. She felt Goosebumps crawl across her body. She closed her eyes, and felt a cupcake put on her hands… It was over, she couldn't believe it. He didn't care about her. A Cupcake! Everything was gone, she could feel it. Nothing mattered anymore, James didn't love her anymore, he lied.

"Goodnight Lily…" James said. She could feel him crawl over her, over the couch, and his door shutting again. Lily squished the cupcake as hard as she could, and tried to rip the paper. It wouldn't. She felt weak, like her fingers couldn't work. Then she could feel something hard in the crumply, and moist concoction. James and his stupid pranks… Lily pulled apart the paper, and a small piece of metal, encrusted with diamonds fell to the floor. A Ring.


End file.
